


Fe en el futuro

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack suspiró.<br/>—No habrá sexo en una temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fe en el futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Ianto se deslizó en la cama al lado de su amante. El acceso de vómitos había sido el más largo y violento hasta la fecha pero el Capitán parecía más calmado por fin. Ianto había estado a su lado, sujetándolo, consolándolo todo el tiempo. Después lo había lavado y lo había metido en la cama. Deseó que al menos pudieran pasar unas horas descansando. Apartó un mechón de pelo un tanto húmedo de la frente de Jack y este abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Parecía agotado más allá de sus propios límites. Su piel estaba pálida y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, enrojecidos y un tanto hinchados por el esfuerzo. Ianto sonrió a su vez y lo besó ligeramente en los labios.

—Lo siento, Ianto.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, mi amor? —preguntó el joven con paciencia, acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras en las últimas semanas.

Jack suspiró.

—No habrá sexo en una temporada.

Ianto tardó unos segundos en estallar en carcajadas. Jack sonrió, demasiado cansado para reír.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Jack? ¿En serio?

—Bueno… Sí me preocupa.

—Pues a mí me preocupa que voy a tener un hijo con un tonto —repuso Ianto.

—No te vayas con otro hombre mientras estoy ocupado con esto —continuó Jack con una mano sobre el vientre—. Ni con una mujer.

Ianto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cariad, estamos encerrados en la TARDIS con el Doctor. Él no es mi tipo. ¿Con quién quieres que me vaya?

—Con nadie, quiero que te quedes conmigo y me digas que esto saldrá bien.

Jack ya no bromeaba. El embarazo lo tenía exhausto y enfermo. Conmovido, Ianto lo abrazó.

—Claro que saldrá bien, cariad. Y que conste que nunca me iré con otra persona. 

—Lo sé —murmuró Jack contra el cuello de su amado.

—Voy a quedarme contigo para siempre.


End file.
